


It's Okay, You're Not Broken

by ParkerStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual!Tony, Asexuality, Clint is Demisexual, Demisexual Character, Demisexual!Clint, Demisexuality, Insecure Clint, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony explains about a sexuality to Clint, Tony is Asexual, also he does laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint felt a burst of sympathy. How many times had Tony been told he was wrong, or broken or messed up just because he didn't want sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay, You're Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Tonys sexuality is based on my own shade of Asexuality. there are many, many different ones.

Clint couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Come again?" Tony sighed, folding his clothes as he did, like he didn't want to meet Clint's eyes. "I'm asexual. Always have been." He said, while he folded an AC/DC shirt. "But...you've had sex?" Clint asked, confused. Didn't a-sexual mean you /couldn't/ have sex?

Tony nodded. "Had sex. Even enjoyed it myself. But i don't have a sex drive. Never have. I can have romantic feelings, and i enjoy watching my partners enjoy themselves, but I don't have sex for personal enjoyment." He said calmly, like he had explained this a hundred times before, and maybe he had. How many times had Tony had to explain this to potential partners? 

"Have you ever...." "Told anyone? No one besides Pepper. That woman knows me almost better than I know myself." He grinned, and then shrugged. "Its really not a huge deal. I know the magazines make a big deal about me being a playboy, and honestly, its easier to just let them talk. I don't want who I am to be made fun of." He said simply, and Clint felt a burst of sympathy. How many times had Tony been told he was wrong, or broken or messed up just because he didn't want sex? 

It did make sense though. Tony barely came out of the lab for food, let alone things like sleep or sex. It...actually made a lot of sense now that Clint started thinking about it. "Well, if anyone tries to give you shit about it, you let me know. I've got arrows that can go in sensitive places." He gave him a sharp grin. 

Tony gave him a smile. "I will. Go, have your talk now. They'll be wondering why you've spent so long in the laundry room since you can't even fold a pair of jeans." To be fair, Tony hadn't been able to either, until the ten rings forced him to do theirs. Tony had gotten paranoid after that, and done all his own laundry. "Thanks for helping me, Tony." Clint hadn't been sure what the name for what he was, so he had gone to Tony. 

Clint couldn't have sex without an emotional connection, and the only people he felt that strongly for were Natasha and Phil. He hadn't been sure how to tell them, but Tony had helped him find the word (Demisexual, it was called) and Clint honestly felt so much better knowing that he had a word for how he felt. It meant that others had felt this way too, that Clint wasn't just broken. And he knew that Phil and Natasha would never judge him, but he...he just worried. His mind played tricks on him, scenarios where they laughed in his face and just told him he was messed up and broken and what did they need him for anyway. 

He knew they never would, but it was hard to convince his mind of that... 

"No problem, Katniss." he hummed, smiling as Clint left. he was glad to help Clint, was glad he could help someone, like he'd never been helped. "No problem at all...."


End file.
